Carrera a Ciudad Nimbasa
by Oscaroso
Summary: Cuando hay dos empresas que quieren aliarse,solo puede haber una cosa: problemas. White, una chica desempleada forzada a ser taxista debe llevar a un estresante (y gritón) muchacho hasta Ciudad Nimbasa antes de la reunión que definirá el futuro de la alianza,¿sobrevivirá?/Participante de "2x1:Ofertas del foro", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.
1. Los gajes del trabajo

**Disclaimer:** PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible OoC.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Esta es una participación en el foro de los Dex Holders del Prof. Oak, en el reto "2x1: Ofertas del foro" link en mi perfil. Historia escrita junto con Ryuunoko, muy posiblemente sea un three-short o una biblia (?)  
¡Esperamos que les guste!

 **Capítulo I  
Los gajes del trabajo**

— ***—*—*—**

Eran las seis de la mañana, la luna seguía en su plenitud y Castelia estaba iluminada. En el departamento 524 del Edificio Castelia, una joven castaña se movía de un lado a otro buscando unas carpetas importantes para presentárselas a su jefe, las ojeras marcadas y el tazón de café casi vacío sobre su mesa mostraban que la chica no había dormido en toda la noche, y quién sabe en cuantas más.

La joven que respondía al nombre de White, era una oficinista como tantas otras que vivían en Ciudad Castelia, sin embargo, el jefe a quien tenía que rendirle cuentas era uno de los mayores empresarios en la ciudad, incluso en la región, se trataba del señor Ghetsis. Por ese motivo, y porque era conocido por su severidad, White se sobre exigía para no ser despedida, o tendría que trabajar con su padre en un taxi.

El sólo imaginarse sentada en un taxi todo el día, todos los días, le generaba escalofríos y una inquietud, así que por nada del mundo perdería el empleo, aunque pareciese un zombie la mayor parte del tiempo.

La chica volvió a ver el reloj, que marcaba las seis y cuarenta y cinco, apurada, corrió a vestirse. El transporte en Castelia era algo serio, el metro colapsaba y los buses y taxis igual, por eso la joven procuraba siempre salir temprano para no toparse con los medios de transporte abarrotados de personas.

Subió al metro, con un par de carpetas en la mano, y se sentó entre una anciana y un chico que a simple vista parecía de su edad. El viaje había sido relativamente normal. La joven llegó con cinco minutos de sobra y se fue directo a la cafetera de la oficina, donde se preparo un café bien cargado, para irse de inmediato a su escritorio. Con una taza en una mano, las carpetas de cartón en la otra, una cartera medio colgando de su brazo izquierdo y zapatos de tacón, White llegó corriendo a su lugar justo a tiempo, acomodándose e inhalando acelerada por la carrera.

Tan concentrada estaba en recuperar el aire perdido que movió el escritorio, cuando estaba por sentarse. La suerte estuvo de su lado, porque se salvó de manchar los documentos con café, eso hubiera sido catastrófico.

.-  
.-

Si haber llegado tarde a su trabajo era malo, lo peor era el trabajo que le esperaba en el enorme edificio de las industrias Stone. Black, un muchacho promedio, que recién salía de la universidad ya trabajaba como gerente de una empresa tan importante, gracias a su inteligencia y estrategias logró un alto rango en tan poco tiempo.

Pero, había un problema: era algo irresponsable.

Su trabajo empezaba cerca del mediodía y él aún seguía dormido cómodamente en su (desordenado) departamento en el edificio Reshiram, uno de los más prestigiosos lugares para vivir, además de muy cómodo y ridículamente lejos de su trabajo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, debería mudarse, pues no podía seguir en esa dañina rutina de atragantarse con un pan en el metro para luego bajarse y correr hasta el enorme edificio de Stone S.A. Suspiró, acomodando su (incómodo) traje que había sudado ya por la carrera anterior, la canción temática del ascensor no ayudaba a relajarlo, solamente lo estresaba más.

Y sépase que no era muy fácil estresarlo.

—Tarde de nuevo —la voz burlesca de una muchacha que bien conocía.

Black la miró enojado. —No es divertido.

—¿Casi mueres con el pan de nuevo? —Inquirió curiosa, el silencio y murmullos enojados del chico hablaron por sí solos.

—Iris, no estoy de humor… —y es que, la chica en sí buscaba los momentos menos indicados para molestarlo, buscó la máquina expendedora de bebidas y compró una Coca-Cola—. Solo dime qué pasó en mi ausencia.

—Pues… nada interesante —dijo caminando a su lado despreocupada—, el jefe va a hacer una alianza con los Berlitz y necesita que hagas un informe de nuestros productos y sus producciones de los últimos meses y el año pasado… para mañana.

Escupió la soda que tomó, tosiendo con fuerza al hacerlo. Iris le miró sorprendida, esperaba una reacción graciosa, pero esa había sido exagerada.

—Black, ¿estás bien?

—Para… ¡¿Mañana?! —Gritó espantado tomándola por los hombros—. ¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡¿Por qué ahora?!

—¡Cálmate! —Le exigió la morena soltándose del castaño—. No es tan complicado, tengo todo en el computador de recepción, solo ordénalo y envíalo —no se mostraba demasiado preocupada—. Yo iré a almorzar con mi abuelo, así que el ordenador es todo tuyo.

—Pero… ¿y si alguien llama? —Preguntó Black preocupado.

—Nadie llama para algo importante, solo citas para el señor Stone y no está aquí, hizo un viaje de negocios con su hijo —miró su reloj—. ¡Bueno! Yo ya me voy, suerte con tu trabajo.

.-  
.-

La mañana pasaba lenta y fría, lo bueno era que la oficina contaba con calefacción, así no sufrían los oficinistas. En lo que llevaban de la jornada, White había tomado dos tazas de café y una tercera estaba a medio tomar sobre su espacio de trabajo, peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de la ojiazul que estaba luchando para no dormir. En una de esas luchas, el sueño cobró factura y la chica se durmió sobre su escritorio un buen rato.

Pasaron las horas y se despertó sobresaltada, al sentir su cabeza húmeda, recordando que tenía un café en el escritorio, que ella se movía al dormir y que los papeles estaban cerca. En un acto reflejo, de manera veloz levantó la cabeza para cerciorarse que los documentos no se mojaron, y ahí se encontró con lo que más temía, además la mirada inquisidora de su jefe quien la había encontrado dormida en plena jornada laboral. Tragó nerviosa al ver que con un movimiento de mano, el hombre le ordenaba seguirlo a su oficina.

.-  
.-

—¿Se puede saber qué hacía durmiendo en horario de trabajo? —Si Ghetsis pudiera escupir fuego, White sería barbacoa.

—Lo siento señor, no fue mi intención —la chica se encontraba cabizbaja recibiendo el sermón de su jefe.

—¿Tú lo sientes? No, yo lo siento. ¡Esos papeles eran muy importantes y ahora están empapados en café! —Gritaba furioso el peli-verde. La muchacha no era capaz de levantar la mirada, temía que si lo hacía, iba a ser asesinada. Esta vez, el hombre volvió a hablar más tranquilo, aunque no evitaba que se mostrase enojado—. Ve a buscar tus cosas, estás despedida.

Rápidamente, la chica se retiró de la oficina de Ghetsis decepcionada de sí misma. Esta vez había metido la pata en serio.

.-  
.-

—¡Que no está! —Gritó el chico alterado, con toda una orquesta de teléfonos a su alrededor.

Los demás empleados que pasaban, miraban a Black y se lamentaban por el pobre muchacho, pues, apenas se sentó a hacer su trabajo en el ordenador de recepción, las llamadas empezaron a acosarlo, sin dejarle siquiera respirar y, como no estaba Iris por ahí, se vio forzado a cambiar su trabajo de gerente por el de recepcionista. Un poco más y seguramente se desmayaba.

Colgó, por unos minutos, todos los teléfonos se callaron, permitiéndole escuchar de nuevo sus propios pensamientos. Se recostó exhausto contra su silla, ahora le daría más consideración a Iris y su trabajo. Un teléfono sonó de nuevo, gruñó irritado, no iba a contestar, no iba a contestar, no tenía por qué…

—Buenas tardes, habla con Stone S.A —respondió al final, con desdén.

Lamentablemente, era demasiado bueno como para dejar a alguien esperando en la línea.

.-  
.-

Ese mismo día empezó a hacer su currículo, no se iba a quedar llorando por la leche derramada- en este caso café-, no, ella buscaría un nuevo empleo, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Si se esforzaba, tendría al menos dos opciones de trabajo para antes de las ocho de la noche.

…Se había equivocado, en dos horas la rechazaron en todas las empresas de Castelia, pues todas las empresas tenían los trabajadores necesarios. Los pies le dolían, tenía el ánimo por los suelos y el metro estaba detenido, todo lo que podía salir mal le ocurrió a ella.

Después de una hora de espera y una hora de viaje, ya era media tarde. No tenía otra alternativa, no es como si no pudiese buscar un nuevo trabajo en una semana, pero, necesitaba hacer algo, necesitaba dinero y no aceptaría nada que no fuera hecho de su propio esfuerzo. Suspiró, buscó en su teléfono el número de su padre y lo llamó.

— _Buenas tardes, ¿con quién hablo?_ —Preguntó una voz grave desde el otro lado de la línea.

White irremediablemente sonrió levemente, había extrañado hablar con él. —Soy yo papá

— _White querida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Hace tiempo no me llamabas_ —la chica estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, de hecho, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Me despidieron papá, no tengo ingresos y… quería saber si tenías algún trabajo para mí —el silencio de su padre solo aumentaba el nerviosismo de la joven quien estaba expectante a la respuesta de su progenitor.

La risueña voz del adulto no se hizo esperar, estaba emocionado, eso se notaba. —Pero por supuesto mi niña, es más, si quieres ven ahora mismo a elegir el taxi que desees usar —el señor estaba alegre con la noticia y White estaba arrepintiendo se de haber llamado.

—Papá… ¿no hay otro trabajo disponible? —Preguntó tratando de no sonar desagradecida.

—Lo hay, pero ya sabes el lema, de nada sirve estar en un alto rango…

—…Si primero no conociste el bajo —completó derrotada—, lo sé, lo sé. Gracias papá, te veré en unas horas.

El lugar donde estaban todos los taxis estaba a tres cuadras del departamento de White, por lo que se fue caminando sin alegar. Al llegar, se encontró con todos los trabajadores que le miraban entre curiosos y burlescos, su papá le recibió con un gran abrazo.

—Me alegra que entres al negocio de la familia —dijo con satisfacción—, ahora, vamos, hay mucho que explicarte.

Explicó todo lo que debía hacer y cuál era su recorrido, ahora solo faltaba que empezara a trabajar, cosa que la tenía nerviosa. Tenía licencia, sí, pero aun así… al ver el auto amarillo chillón se sintió pequeña, no estaba preparada, no lo estaba. Miró a su padre, este le sonreía con orgullo, ya no había vuelta atrás…

El siguiente día sería ajetreado.

.-  
.-

Había un pequeño problema con Black, él, a diferencia de muchos trabajadores de la gran y ocupada ciudad, no era fan de la cafeína, primero porque casi siempre tenía energía de sobra así que no lo necesitaba, segundo porque Bianca cometió el error de darle un cappuccino en lugar de su típica Coca-Cola, lo que lo descolocó y volvió demente haciéndolo correr y saltar de un lado a otro mientras gritaba, y tercero, odiaba el amargo sabor del café, no había azúcar que lo endulzara, desde pequeño, siempre odió el sabor.

Por eso mismo estaba medio muerto, obstinado a no beber la única bebida energizante que se vendía a esas horas de la noche (¿o ya era de madrugada?) en la oficina, en la máquina expendedora ya que fuera casi todos los establecimientos habían cerrado y solo quedaba uno que otro bar activo. Y él tampoco era fan de los bares.

—Voy a morir…

Y era cierto, lucía como si fuese a hacerlo, por lo menos ya no sonaba ningún teléfono y alcanzó a terminar el informe, pero, ahora debía imprimirlo y sus energías estaban por los suelos. Se dio cuenta esa madrugada que él era gerente y no recepcionista por alguna razón. Pegó su cabeza al escritorio, podría dormir un poco, no le veía el problema, al día siguiente imprimiría el informe y se lo daría a Bianca para que lo expusiese en las industrias Berlitz.

Cerró los ojos, solo sería una pequeña siesta.


	2. Comienzan los problemas

**Disclaimer:** PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible OoC.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Esta es una participación en el foro de los Dex Holders del Prof. Oak, en el reto "2x1: Ofertas del foro" link en mi perfil. Historia escrita junto con Ryuunoko, muy posiblemente sea un three-short o una biblia (?)  
¡Esperamos que les guste!

 **Capítulo II**

 **Comienzan los problemas**

* * *

—¿Black? ... Black… Blaaack… ¡Black, despierta!

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe, miró a todos lados preguntándose a sí mismo cosas como «¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Y ¿Por qué?» antes de caer de su silla directo al suelo. Iris se cruzó de brazos negando con la cabeza, su amigo lucía devastado, con su ropa desarreglada, las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos y todo su cabello enredado, además, tenía cinta adhesiva en la mejilla y una mancha de procedencia desconocida.

—Tienes el sueño pesado —se quejó la chica acercándose al ordenador mientras el castaño, ya consciente de dónde se encontraba, se levantaba adolorido—. ¿Terminaste?

—Debo imprimirlo —asintió mientras aclaraba su mirada—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Siempre vengo temprano —comentó—. Soy la recepcionista, ¿qué esperabas? Además, sabía que estarías durmiendo, flojo —le sacó la lengua en un gesto gracioso mientras hacía algunos clics con el mouse. Black solo rodó los ojos—. Listo, ve a la papelería que ya está imprimiendo.

Black no se mostró sorprendido por la amabilidad de Iris, la chica era muy linda cuando quería, y eso era cuando el muchacho ya no daba para más… como ahora. —Gracias.

—Solo son unos clics —le restó importancia antes de mirarlo emocionada—. Tengo algo que mostrarte —agarró un folder blanco con una sonrisa—. ¡Mi abuelo hizo un álbum de todas nuestras salidas! ¿No crees que es adorable?

—Debió tomarle mucho tiempo —señaló el chico, acercándose para mirarlo de cerca, Iris lo abrió, mostrando fotos de un hombre de cabello blanco y barba extraña al lado de la morena, en todas se veían alegres. Black no pudo evitar sonreír—, se ve bien.

Se escuchó un teléfono sonar, Black le miró con repudio e Iris lo contestó con total naturalidad. —Empresas Stone, ¿en qué puedo servirle? —Sonrió, asintió y luego de unas risas, colgó para mirar a Black con seriedad—, Bianca ya está aquí, va en el ascensor con Cheren, van apurados, ¡corre!

Black ni pudo replicar, pues salió disparado hasta la sala de impresiones de la oficina, si bien Bianca era tranquila e iba a su paso, Cheren no, él era responsable y si iba de afán no le tendría ni un poco de piedad. Con tropiezos llegó a la sala, buscó un folder cualquiera y los informes ya impresos, se cortó con el papel, aunque le ignoró, pues generalmente se lastimaba con todo y ya estaba acostumbrado.

Sonó la campanilla del ascensor y corrió otra vez. Arregló torpemente todos los archivos mientras los acomodaba dentro del folder, a tropiezos llegó hasta la recepción, donde Bianca y Cheren le esperaban, la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa y el otro preocupado.

—¡Black! —La rubia se acercó a recibirlo con un gran abrazo, el muchacho le correspondió con un solo brazo mientras con el otro le entregaba el folder a Iris.

—¿Puedes graparlos? —Preguntó sonriéndole en forma de súplica. La morena le miró con una ceja enarcada antes de sonreírle y aceptar ayudarle, suspiró aliviado y ahora más tranquilo correspondió por completo al abrazo de su amiga de la infancia—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Ha pasado mucho —dijo Cheren acercándose a él una vez que Bianca le había dejado libre, se acomodó sus lentes—, y sigues tan despreocupado como siempre —le sonrió.

—¿Despreocupado? —Dijo Iris grapando los archivos y dejándolos sobre la mesa—. Deberías haberlo visto, estuvo corriendo como demente toda la mañana.

—Hablando de correr, nosotros ya debemos irnos —Cheren le dio la mano a Black en forma de despedida mientras sonreía—. Debemos almorzar juntos.

—Cuenta con eso —el castaño tomó la carpeta de la mesa y se la entregó—. ¿El próximo lunes?

—¡Claro! —Asintió Bianca caminando al lado de Cheren que ya estaba en el ascensor.

Los amigos se despidieron con la mano, una vez el par desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor Black se recostó contra la mesa exhausto y realmente aliviado, después de eso, iría a su casa y comería todo lo que hubiera en la nevera mientras veía la lucha libre en la televisión.

—Me parece que Cheren estaba de buen humor —comentó Iris mirándolo con gracia—, bueno, era de esperar después de que no se veían después de tantos meses…

Black asintió, se había sentido muy feliz de ver a sus dos compañeros de nuevo, aunque esa situación no fue demasiado de su agrado. Suspiró. —Me voy a mi casa, ¡me muero de sueño!

—Claro, claro, trabajaste muy duro y necesitas reposo —dijo Iris rodando los ojos mientras hablaba con sarcasmo—. El jefe no volverá hasta mañana, yo te cubro.

El castaño sonrió agradecido, presionó el botón del ascensor para poder irse, sin embargo, se detuvo al escuchar el grito de espanto de Iris. La miró inmediatamente, ella estaba mirando la carpeta en la que tenía las fotos de su abuelo.

—¡Black, eres un tonto!

No entendió por qué el insulto, se acercó a ella y miró las fotos, perdió el color al no ver ni una sola imagen ahí. Frente a él estaban los archivos que con tanta dedicación hizo la noche pasada, lo que significaba que le había dado la carpeta equivocada a su querido amigo Cheren.

—¡Llama a Bianca! —Dijo Black alarmado, Iris obedeció mientras él mismo buscaba en su celular el número de Cheren. Se fue a buzón.

—No contesta —dijo Iris preocupada.

Black se pasó las manos sobre su desordenado cabello, alborotándolo aún más, estaba desesperado, no había duda de ello. Esos informes eran sumamente importantes y si lo que Cheren y Bianca tenían eran fotos familiares… estaban acabados. Pensó, pensó y pensó, se sentía a estallar, pero al final, la única idea que vino a su mente fue lo suficientemente buena como para sacarlos del aprieto.

—¡Sigue intentando llamarlos, yo veré si los alcanzo! —Agarró la carpeta con los archivos y salió corriendo. Presionó el botón del ascensor, pero seguía en el primer piso y no tenía tiempo para esperarlo, se dirigió apresurado a las escaleras.

—¡Cuida muy bien esa carpeta que no hiciste ni una sola copia! —Exclamó Iris mientras lo veía desaparecer por los escalones.

—¡Aja!

Olvidando inmediatamente su cansancio de la noche pasada, esa madrugada y el estrés anterior, corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, esquivando personas, saltando escritorios y bajando más escaleras aún. Era como si Bianca hubiese confundido su Coca-Cola con café de nuevo.

Llegó por fin a la puerta principal, donde los vio salir calmadamente.

—¡Bianca! ¡Cheren! —Gritó con su estruendosa voz, pero ellos ya estaban fuera y dentro de un deportivo rojo, que el azabache conducía.

Ambos arrancaron dejándolo en la cera, solo y desesperado, pensó en correr detrás de ellos, no los alcanzaría pero con que llamara su atención era suficiente. Pero en ese instante, un taxi se detuvo frente a él, no pensó en nada en cuanto se subió a éste ni siquiera en la mirada asombrada y nerviosa de la oji-azul que tenía por taxista, no pensó en qué tan mal se veía con ese aspecto de no haber dormido en toda una noche y ni por asomo se imaginó los problemas que le originaría a esa pobre chica novata.

—¿A dónde-?

—¡ARRANQUE! ¡SIGA A ESE AUTO!

.-  
.-

Hasta el momento su día había sido calmado, llevó a una señora hasta el hospital, a un joven al cine y unas cuantas personas por el distrito empresarial… ahí fue donde todo se fue por el caño.

Iba un tanto nerviosa todavía, pese a ser una jornada relajada estaba tensa, sentía que cualquier pasajero llegaría a ser una especie de delincuente como los que mostraban en las noticias. Suspiró negando con la cabeza, no debía ser melodramática, era su primer día de trabajo, las posibilidades de que algo «catastrófico» pasara ese día eran casi nulas; sonrió para sí misma tratando de calmarse, como siempre, daría lo mejor.

Fijó su vista frente al gran y lujoso edificio Stone, un joven que parecía de su edad estaba intentando hacer parar un taxi desesperado, o esa es la impresión que a ella le dio.

Se acercó buscando brindarle sus servicios, pero no espero que ese fuera el principio del fin. Una vez se subió el chico pudo observarlo mejor, se fijó en las ojeras que llevaba, el cabello castaño desarreglado y en su cara de desesperación.

Los ojos chocolate del chico se fijaron automáticamente en ella, cosa que la puso nerviosa: —¿A dónde-?

Ni alcanzó a terminar, pues el chico pegó un grito. — ¡ARRANQUE! ¡SIGA A ESE AUTO! —White sintió que quedaría sorda, se quedó aturdida un momento, aun así, trató de mantener la compostura y buscar con la mirada al auto al que se refería su pasajero.

—¿Cuál auto…?

—¡ARRANQUE!

—Pero si…

—¡Rápido que lo perdemos!

—¡Pero es que…!

—¡Apúrese!

—¡Hay demasiados autos! —Terminó gritando la castaña contagiándose del desespero del chico—. ¡¿Cuál de todos es?!

—¡Arranque!

Y esta vez, White obedeció, arrancó el auto, conduciendo rápidamente en línea recta sin saber exactamente a qué seguían, de todas las cosas que podrían haberle pasado en ese día, jamás esperó una persecución a ciegas.

—¡Ahí, ahí está!

—¡Hay muchos! ¡No sé a cuál seguimos! —Gritó la oji-azul.

— ¡Ese auto rojo! ¡El que lleva a la chica rubia! —White buscó entre todos, los vio, en el carril derecho—. ¡Van a girar, sígalos!

—¡Estamos en el tercer carril!

—¡Los vamos a perder!

White no supo de dónde sacó esas habilidades de conducción ofensiva, pues, girando todo el volante, esquivó todos los autos que se acercaban y consiguió seguir la carretera del dichoso auto. El castaño apurado le incitaba a aumentar la velocidad y ella hacía todo lo que podía por mezclar sus movimientos del volante con los del acelerador y freno para que ambos se pudiesen mantener con vida. Se había vuelto la taxista más agresiva que jamás pensó que sería y solamente en el primer día.

.-  
.-

El auto rojo hace unos momentos había salido de Castelia, dirigiéndose por la Ruta 4, aunque ya no había autos que esquivar, estaban muy lejos de su objetivo, además la ruta de la chica no iba fuera de los límites de la ciudad.

—Nos alejamos de la ciudad…

—Usted solo siga, se detendrán en algún momento.

No, White no sabía si se iban a detener y no quería saberlo, frenó justo antes de entrar oficialmente a la ruta 4, el chico le miró anonadado, confundido y claramente, espantado.

—¡¿Qué hace?! ¿Por qué se detiene?

—Hasta aquí llego yo —informó inhalando y exhalando para tranquilizarse, se giró para ver a su pasajero y estiró la mano exigiendo con ese gesto que pagara el pasaje—. Son cien dólares.

Olvidando el auto rojo momentáneamente, el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —No puede ser tanto…

—¡Salimos de la ciudad! ¡Me hizo maniobrar por todas las calles y cometí innumerables faltas de tráfico! ¿En serio esperaba una carrera barata? —Cuestionó al final harta, desahogando el estrés de hace un momento.

Black se mostró nervioso, no tenía un centavo en sus bolsillos y ya no veía el auto de Cheren. —Le pagaré después, pero ahora de verdad necesito alcanzar a ese auto —el chico remarcó el «necesito» en la oración.

—Mi recorrido llega hasta las afueras de Castelia y ya llegamos, además no es asunto mío —la chica era indiferente a los problemas que tuviera su «cliente», si es que así podía llamarlo. Y no es que White fuese una chica cruel y frívola, por contrario, era demasiado amable pero tampoco era estúpida, era nueva en el trabajo y aun así podía imaginarse todas los posibles problemas que originarían _satisfacer_ a ese chico.

Black puso cara de aflicción mientras pensaba, era de suma importancia llegar con Bianca.

—No tengo dinero ahora —dijo mirando a la conductora que abrió los ojos incrédula—. Pero en cuanto lleguemos a nuestro destino le pagó lo que pida, pero por favor lléveme con el auto rojo.

White no pudo (ni podía) resistirse a la propuesta, necesitaba el dinero para pagarle a su padre y un psicólogo además y tampoco podía decirle que no con la cara que Black puso. Ella no tenía corazón de piedra, y algo en ese chico le recordaba cómo era ella hasta hace un día.

—Está bien —la mirada de Black se iluminó, pero al instante White levantó un dedo indicándole que no dijese nada—, pero debe pagarme la carrera en cuanto lleguemos y prometerme que no va a seguir gritando —apenado, el castaño asintió, ella sonrió mientras tomaba de nuevo el volante—. Sigamos a ese auto.

En todo el tiempo que el taxi estuvo detenido, habían perdido el rastro del objetivo, por lo que la conductora pisó el acelerador y el castaño casi salta hacia adelante por el impulso que el auto amarillo chillón tomó. White había decidido que si iban a hacer una persecución de poco le serviría ser delicada al conducir, ahí es cuando daba el cien por ciento en su trabajo, cuando demostraba por qué era una de las mejores empleadas de toda Castelia. Si ese chico necesitaba una conductora rápida, la iba a tener.

Iban a tanta velocidad, que en el camino casi colisionan con tres autos, White no se inmutó, solo se aferró fuerte al volante y los esquivó haciendo que Black, el que se estaba zarandeando en el asiento trasero casi se golpeara la cabeza contra la ventana y techo.

—¿Dónde obtuviste tu pase de conducir? ¿En una feria?

La chica bufó pesadamente y trató de fijarse en el camino. —¿Quieres alcanzar el auto o no? —lo dejó sin palabras. White al entender que fue un poco ruda con sus palabras habló con más suavidad—, para que no te golpees usa el cinturón de seguridad.

—No necesito usar el cinturón de… —pero calló cuando con otro movimiento brusco del taxi tuvo su rostro estampado contra la ventana derecha— … Auch.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la taxista sin dejar de ver la carretera.

—Aja… —susurró mientras se reincorporaba y en silencio se ponía el cinturón, con su orgullo tan herido como su quijada.

Ese iba a ser un largo viaje.

.-  
.-

Y el viaje se iba a extender cada vez más, mientras el castaño estaba al frente mirando la batería del auto, White seguía en el asiento del conductor, tratando de llamar una grúa o a su padre, pero no había recepción.

—¿Cómo va todo allí, Presi? —Preguntó el chico con las mangas hasta los codos y sudando, aunque era algo bueno -casi nada- en mecánica, aquello lo superaba.

—Nada, las líneas están muertas como el auto —miró a Black.

La verdad, a pesar de las primeras horas de afán, gritos y desespero, ahora el chico se veía más relajado, al parecer solamente necesitaba algo en qué ocupar su cabeza. Aun así, White se sentía avergonzada, se suponía que iba a ayudar al chico y ahora estaban en mitad de la carretera con el taxi averiado; pero no sólo estaba avergonzada, estaba realmente irritada y cansada, no podía culpar a su pasajero por la falla automovilística que acababan de sufrir, no era culpa del pobre muchacho su mala fortuna -quizá sí, pero ella también tenía parte de la culpa y no podía quejarse-, ahora habían perdido el auto que perseguían y el propio con el que llegaron hasta allí.

—Debí quedarme en Castelia —se lamentó la castaña—. ¡O buscar otro empleo!

—Sí, porque eres una taxista terrible —concordó Black, llevándose una mirada enojada de White.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste tú —su tono de reproche se volvió de a poco en uno lastimero, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos—. Yo sólo quería hacer este trabajo bien y que todo saliera normal.

Black la miró un momento, no era desalmado, quizá algo impertinente, imprudente y torpe para hablar con casi todo el mundo -en especial con las chicas-, pero no era malo, por eso se sintió mal al ver a la oji-azul en ese estado tan deprimente. Se acercó a ella y se apoyó en la ventana abierta del auto.

—Hey, todo estará bien —le dijo tratando de animarla—. Solo tenemos que llegar a Nimbasa para mañana y aún estamos a tiempo, debe haber una estación de servicio cerca.

—¿Solo te interesa llegar? —Preguntó White enojándose levemente.

—Es mi trabajo hacer llegar eso —dijo señalando los archivos que estaban en el asiento trasero— a Nimbasa. Antes de que Cheren y Bianca lo hagan…

—¿Es una especie de competencia o algo así? —Preguntó la muchacha enarcando una ceja.

—No… bueno sí… algo así —dijo rascando su nuca nerviosamente—. Yo hice los archivos y ellos deben llevarlos a Nimbasa, pero… hubo… un percance.

—Le diste los archivos equivocados, ¿no?

Black abrió los ojos sorprendido. —¿Cómo lo supiste?

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. —Lo deduje, además, por experiencia propia —aún recordaba sus primeros trabajos y sus primeras torpezas—. Será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes.

Abrió la puerta y salió. Unos minutos después ambos estaban empujando el taxi con todas sus fuerzas, White maldijo por haber llevado zapatos altos y Black solo la miraba, era sorprendente que esa muchacha fuese capaz de hacer trabajos tan pesados como aquel sin quejarse un poco, solo su mala selección de calzado.

Justo cuando pensaban que nada más podía salir mal, se escucharon unos truenos a la lejanía antes de que las gotas de agua empezaran a caer, la chica de cabello castaño bufó, deseaba llorar de rabia, pero ese no era el momento más adecuado.

—Parece que este no es nuestro día de suerte, Presi —dijo Black empujando aún. White le vio de reojo, éste sonreía sin ver a ningún lado precisamente.

—¿Por qué me llamas «Presi»? —Preguntó confundida.

—Porque hablas como una presidenta, dando órdenes tan seria —le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa—. Además no sé tu nombre.

—Ni yo el tuyo —repuso ella.

Se quedaron callados un momento, empujando el auto mientras empezaban a empaparse, luego, Black empezó a reír con gracia. —¡Sí que somos malos con las presentaciones!

—Tu carta de presentación fue un «siga a ese auto» —recordó White tratando de mantenerse seria, en vano, pues después de unos segundos empezó a reír también. Ambos parecían un par de dementes riendo bajo la lluvia mientras empujaban un taxi.

—Me llamo Black —dijo el chico extendiendo la mano, dejando de lado su trabajo por un segundo—. Lo sé, lo sé, es raro que sea un color en inglés.

White se detuvo también mirando la mano de su acompañante, negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras aceptaba el saludo del chico. —Para nada, me llamo White.

.-  
.-

—¡¿No hay habitaciones?! —Preguntaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, ambos estaban mojados, cansados y algo sucios, pero más que nada, se mostraban desesperados.

—Solo una habitación con cama matrimonial —dijo la mujer que atendía con tranquilidad—. ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era más que obvia, White cansada se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado de la ventana que iluminaba la ruta. Black se tumbó al suelo.

—¿Quién dormirá en la cama? —Preguntó el chico mirando a la cansada taxista.

No se atrevió a responder, solo miró al techo suspirando largamente. Tanto ella como él estaban medio muertos, cansados y lo único que deseaban era una cama, el suelo sería un chiste de mal gusto para cualquiera de los dos, sin embargo, un hombre y una mujer durmiendo en la misma cama no era prudente, considerando que posiblemente deberían estar medio desnudos para no pescar un resfriado. Pero White era demasiado amable como para considerar su dolor de espalda, la jaqueca y el enorme dolor de pies que se había ganado por los tacones, los que por cierto, lanzó lejos.

—Hazlo tú, puedo dormir en el sofá.

Black le miró incrédulo. —¿En serio? Presi, creo que…

—En serio, no hay ningún problema —se desabotonó la camisa—, solo…

—¿Por qué no dormimos los dos en la cama? —Preguntó sin entenderlo bien—. No le veo el problema.

—Black, no es por ofenderte, en serio, pero ¿crees que podría dormir con un muchacho que acabo de conocer? Más aún cuando tendremos que quitarnos la ropa para no resfriarnos.

El chico le sonrió, no sabía exactamente si era una sonrisa avergonzada, nerviosa o traviesa, pero lo que si supo es que la había relajado con solo hacerlo. —Bueno… ¿sí?

.-  
.-

Black no era ningún pervertido, si al caso había pensado que una mujer era atractiva pensando en alguna idol, modelo o personaje de algún manga que hubiese leído y aun así, no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir a White abrazándolo fuertemente por el torso, como si fuera un oso de peluche.

—Por Dios… debí quedarme en el sofá —dijo tapándose los ojos para no ver a la muchacha que solo vestía la bata de baño que venía en el paquete del motel.

White era una chica muy linda, debía admitirlo, mandona como Iris pero tenía lo suyo, al menos no le molestaba que le ordenara hacer silencio o que se quedara quieto, el problema con ella…

—Ugh… —se quejó al sentir la rodilla de la muchacha entre sus costillas.

…Era que se movía demasiado.

—Esta será una larga noche —suspiró para luego tragar.

Y lo peor sería el día siguiente.


	3. Cuando todo (casi) se soluciona

**Disclaimer:** PokeSpecial no me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidenori Kusaka.

 **Advertencias:** AU, posible OoC.

 **Notas iniciales de capítulo:** Esta es una participación en el foro de los Dex Holders del Prof. Oak, en el reto "2x1: Ofertas del foro" link en mi perfil. Historia escrita junto con Ryuunoko, muy posiblemente sea un three-short o una biblia (?)  
¡Esperamos que les guste!

 **Capítulo III  
Cuando todo (casi) se soluciona**

— ***—*—*—**

El gran problema con el taxi había resultado ser nada más que falta de gasolina. Black se había encargado de caminar unos –muchos– pocos kilómetros para poder conseguir el combustible para el auto, mientras White revisaba sus informes del chico, buscando errores y re-acomodando las páginas.

—¿Fuiste muy lejos? —Preguntó viéndolo, dejando de lado el trabajo del castaño.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para contestar, era obvia la lejanía si tenías en cuenta que estaba sudando, respirando agitado y arrastrándose por el piso, claro que White había hecho la pregunta en forma retórica, pero aun así, el chico sin entender bien las intenciones de la taxista una vez que recuperó el aire contestó. —Sí.

La chica sonrió negando con la cabeza y ayudándolo a reincorporarse. —Ten, ya los revisé y todo está en orden —le entregó los archivos y tomó el galón de combustible—. Descansa dentro del taxi que yo…

—No necesito descansar, solo vamos rápido, ¿sí? —Sonrió esperando no haber sido muy cortante.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, como la tensión y el cansancio en sus piernas, ese era el día en el que Bianca y Cheren presentarían los archivos y él debía llegar a Nimbasa, solo deseaba que su amigo se hubiese dado cuenta del error cometido y abriera el folder antes de explicar.

Y White, simplemente asintió mientras llenaba el tanque, se sentía mal por Black, aunque era escandaloso y seguía siendo un desconocido, podía darse el lujo de pensar que era un buen muchacho, es decir, no le hizo nada a pesar de dormir en la misma cama y se la aguantó toda la noche lanzando patadas –porque estaba segura de que había dado muchas patadas– para que a la mañana siguiente ni se quejase con ella. Sí, podía decirse que Black era un muy buen chico, por eso, se preocupaba por él, que viéndose tan cansado y poco acostumbrado al estrés corría como demente por su trabajo.

—Todo listo —informó White mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Black hizo lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto—. Ponte el cinturón de seguridad.

No reprochó esta vez, pues sabía que si deseaban llegar a Nimbasa iban a tener que sobrepasar el límite de velocidad, y como White estaba apretando el volante, podía imaginarse qué tan rápido iban a ir. La chica arrancó dejando una nube de polvo, iban a llegar a esa ciudad a toda costa.

.-  
.-

La cosmopolita ciudad de Nimbasa se mostraba frente a sus ojos, era tan bella como Castelia pero esta tenía un toque más moderno que la anterior. Desde lejos, se divisaban varios lugares que lucían divertidos como un teatro, dos estadios y una noria. White se mostraba entusiasmada con visitar la ciudad, Nimbasa era más viva que Castelia y la música era parte del cotidiano. La joven era una amante de las artes y su sueño siempre había sido ser representante de algún artista, pero diversas situaciones la llevaron a ser una oficinista y esas situaciones también la llevaron a donde estaba ahora. Suspiró dejando de lado la hermosa noria que tanta atención le llamaba, mejor miraba el camino o terminaría estrellándose contra algo y no quería otro contratiempo.

—¿Dónde queda el edificio? —Preguntó la muchacha mirando a todos lados.

—Cerca de la alcaldía —dijo el castaño relajándose un poco más. No estaban muy lejos y la reunión era en una hora, podía darse el lujo de respirar tranquilo.

Aunque la tranquilidad no iba a durar demasiado, pues su celular que había parecido muerto todo el día de ayer timbró. Curioso lo miró y se sorprendió al ver el número de Bianca, contestó.

—¿Bianca?

— _¡Black, explícame por qué todos los informes tienen fotos de Iris con el señor Drayden!_ —Esa definitivamente no era Bianca, Cheren sonaba alterado, realmente preocupado y más que nada molesto—. _¡¿Y para qué te sirve el celular si no lo contestas?!_

—Lo siento —dijo sintiéndose pequeño, asustado por los gritos de su compañero—, fue una confusión… además no había recepción… pero estoy en Nimbasa con los verdaderos archivos.

Se escuchó el resoplar de su amigo al otro lado de la línea, decidiéndose si gritar más o relajarse por fin, al final, solo habló aguantando todo grito que se le escapara. — _¿En cuánto llegarás?_

Iba a decir algo, pero se quedó mudo cuando White frenó violentamente, la miró sorprendido buscando una explicación, pero le bastó mirar al frente para entender. Un camión se había volcado en mitad de toda la carretera, haciendo que el tráfico empezara a aumentar, dejándolos encerrados entre taxis, autos particulares y uno que otro bus.

—¡Oh, vamos, esto debe ser una broma! —Gritó Black enojado por su mala suerte.

— _¿Black?_

—Black, ¿ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó White preocupada.

El chico no supo qué hacer, tenía a Cheren en la línea y a la taxista mirándolo preocupada, de nuevo, su cabeza le hizo actuar por sí solo, agarró los archivos y salió del taxi.

—¡Lo siento, Presidenta! —Exclamó mientras cerraba la puerta.

White sorprendida se bajó del taxi para ver cómo se alejaba entre los autos. —¡Black! ¡Me debes la carrera!

—¡Búsqueme en el centro de conferencias al lado de la alcaldía!

Lo perdió de vista. White podría enojarse en ese mismo instante, podría gritar que no debió acompañarlo e incluso decirle de lo que se iba a morir, pero la realidad era que, a pesar de toda la odisea que le hizo pasar, estaba preocupada por él, con lo despistado e impulsivo que era, seguramente le iban a atropellar en el camino. Pero, eso ya no era su problema, así que suspiró cansada mientras se metía al taxi de nuevo, buscó el número de su papá, no le hablaba desde el día anterior y era más que seguro que estaba preocupado.

Miró por la ventana del copiloto el muro de autos, por donde había desaparecido Black. Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era desearle suerte.

.-  
.-

Black empezó corriendo veloz y con energía, pero al igual que un león, después de una cuadra se quedó sin aliento. Se sostuvo en sus rodillas para recuperar el aire y siguió corriendo como si nada, sin embargo, de no ser por una abuelita que le agarró del brazo, estaría arrollado en la calle. Una vez pasado ese incidente, siguió en su carrera con el tiempo en su contra, si se encontraba a treinta minutos en taxi, a pie sería el doble, por lo que tendría que apresurar su paso –que ya era veloz– si quería no ser despedido. Esta ciudad era la más poblada de la región y Black fue testigo de eso al tener que correr entre la muchedumbre que transitaba por una avenida, el joven no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho, y varios «lo siento», «permiso» y «discúlpeme señora» fueron dichos por el chico desesperado.

Llevaba media minutos corriendo a todo pulmón y la fatiga lo estaba devorando, más al no haber comido nada en la mañana, daban como resultado a un castaño agotado. Ahora, con el edificio a la vista y un paso más lento, trotaba para llegar ya que el cuerpo no quería más guerra. Cada vez se sentía mejor de llegar, y se sintió súper al entrar al lugar, donde lo esperaban Bianca y Cheren. Estos al ver a Black sintieron como un peso les salía de encima, mientras más rápido les entregue el folder mejor era para los tres.

—Black, puedes entregarnos la carpeta —solo tenían veinte minutos y Bianca necesitaba repasar lo que ésta decía. Cheren no se mostraba alegre.

—Claro, aquí está —el castaño –recuperando el aliento– le extendió la carpeta pero la carpeta no estaba y de hecho, él nunca llegó con la carpeta al edificio. Casi se muere, la había perdido en el camino.

—¿Dónde está la carpeta? —Cheren no era muy paciente y si las miradas mataran, Black hace mucho estaría muerto.

—Yo… casi fui arrollado por un auto y…

No hizo falta más, Cheren sacó conclusiones. —¡¿Cómo pudiste perder la carpeta?! ¡Acabas de asegurar nuestro despido! —El pelinegro estaba alterado y no se le ocurrió nada más que saltar sobre Black para descargar su ira. De no ser por Bianca que lo detuvo, Black tendría un ojo morado.

—¡Lo siento, en serio! —Exclamó el chico—. Juro que lo compensaré, lo haré.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Bianca mirándolo preocupada.

Black sintió cómo su vida se le iba por las manos, no tenía ni idea, no lo sabía, sentía que se iba a desmallar por tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo y más por el ambiente cerrado que empezaba a atosigarlo.

—¡Black!

El pasillo quedó en silencio, mientras el castaño que estaba a punto de pensar en una forma de mantener su empleo o como mínimo su cabeza volteaba a mirar a la chica de ojos azules, tacones altos, vestida correctamente y que aparentemente acababa de hacer la carrera de su vida. Cheren y Bianca dejaron el caos que se había formado allí para poder ver la cara sorprendida de su amigo.

—Presidenta… ¿qué haces aquí?... ¡¿Y qué hay del taxi?! —Preguntó empezando a alterarse de nuevo.

White negó con la cabeza. —Ya me preocuparé por eso después —le miró con seriedad—, ¿lograste llegar a tiempo?

—Yo… —no era capaz de decírselo, le daba vergüenza, tantas cosas por las que tuvieron que pasar solo para llegar a ese resultado, si White deseaba golpearlo, lo aceptaría, pero se moría de pena con solo pensar en la mirada reprobatoria de la «Presidenta»—. Lo arruiné, están…

Más silencio, White miraba a Black con compasión en lugar de enojo, ya no le importaba la verdad el dinero de la carrera, su empleo de taxista –al que por cierto, iba a renunciar–, ni siquiera se preocupaba ya por el tiempo que perdió. No conocía a Black, pero se veía reflejada en él, en todos esos empleos en los que empezó novata, en los que cuando necesitaba ayuda nadie se la dio. Se compadecía de Black, e incluso, sentía simpatía por él; si tan solo pudiese hacer algo para ayudarlo…

Abrió los ojos, tenía una idea. —Black, ¿para qué eran los archivos?

—Yo… una alianza o algo así, nadie me explicó muy bien para qué eran…

—Serán para una presentación —intervino Cheren—, un asunto empresarial donde necesitamos exponer nuestras producciones para poder hacer una alianza con las empresas Berlitz. Los archivos eran una guía para la expositora —Bianca miró a otro lado, se referían a ella—, pero ya que no están…

—Yo puedo hacer la presentación si lo desean —propuso la chica, los tres amigos le miraron asombrados—, leí los archivos.

—Es imposible que te hayas grabado todos esos datos —dijo Bianca.

—Tengo memoria fotogénica, los recuerdo —corrigió, la moral de los empleados subió—. Solo si me dejan, claro…

No hizo falta decir más, Black saltó alegre mirándola totalmente agradecido, como si fuese un cachorro al que su ama acababa de regalarle una galleta. La abrazó eufórico.

—¡Muchas gracias, Presidenta!

—No grites, Black —dijo la chica separándolo mientras le sonreía, éste se puso nervioso por su acción atrevida.

—Bueno, si vas a exponer tenemos que mejorar tu apariencia —dijo Cheren mirándola de pies a cabeza, se veía presentable, pero aun así, le faltaba el toque profesional y su cabello era un desastre.

—¡Yo me encargo de eso! —Exclamó Bianca mientras agarraba a White del brazo y se la llevaba hasta el baño de damas.

Eran muy afortunados de tener a la mejor empleada de Castelia con ellos, Cheren parecía más tranquilo y con menos deseos de ahorcar a su mejor amigo de la infancia, que por cierto, ahora estaba en el suelo. Alterado se acercó a él.

—¡Black! ¿Estás bien?

—Solo… un poco cansado —dijo sonriendo—. He decidido que pediré un aumento.

—No seas cínico —Cheren enarcó una ceja, Black rió un poco.

Parecían un par de dementes en traje en mitad del pasillo.

.-  
.-

White salió de la oficina, con la mirada expectante de Black y Cheren que no se les había permitido entrar, la exposición había acabado y Bianca estaba abrazada de White como si fuese una sanguijuela.

—¡Tenemos la alianza! —Exclamó Bianca con una sonrisa alegre.

Al parecer, al final todo había salido bien. Todo gracias a White y su buena memoria, además de sus grandes conocimientos como oficinista que ayudaron a una mejor expresión de los informes de las empresas Stone, todo esto, le abrió las puertas a un gran puesto en las empresas Berlitz.

Claro que no había que olvidarse de Black, posiblemente el que más sufrió, cuando lo encontraron en el suelo durmiendo, no tuvieron más opción que llevarlo a arrastras hasta su casa, pero claro, había que recordar que su casa estaba en Castelia.

.-  
.-

—Lamento molestarla tanto, Presidenta —dijo el chico avergonzado y sonriéndole con amabilidad.

—No es nada Black.

Edificio Reshiram, White, que aún tenía privilegios del taxi, se encargó de llevar al muchacho a su casa, ambos estaban medio muertos y el viaje que ya no era una carrera pudo ser hecho con más tranquilidad, afortunadamente, la chica no tenía ninguna multa por su comportamiento agresivo de días anteriores.

—¿Quieres café? —Preguntó la muchacha acercándose a la cocina.

—No me gusta el café —dijo Black—. Es muy… agrio.

La chica rió. —Ya.

Mientras preparaba algo de beber para los dos, Black se puso a meditar, a White la conoció hace tres días (el primero cuando se subió a su taxi, el segundo cuando le ayudó con la presentación, el tercero volviendo a casa y el cuarto ahora mismo), pero aun así, sentía que la presencia de la chica era algo muy normal, como si ella debía estar ahí con él, sonriéndole, regañándole y extendiéndole una taza de… café.

—Dije que no me gustaba…

—Este estará bien —miró su reloj—. Debo irme, papá debe estar preocupado y aún debo renunciar —ambos rieron mientras la chica se acercaba a la puerta de salida—. Adiós Black.

—Hey, ahora somos socios —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—. Nos veremos después.

—Y en caso de que no, tienes mi tarjeta en el bolsillo de tu chaqueta —White le sonrió mientras se despedía con la mano y desaparecía tras la puerta.

Black metió su mano al bolsillo, hallando una modesta tarjeta con un número de teléfono y el nombre de su amiga-taxista. Sonrió involuntariamente y tomó un sorbo de café, abrió los ojos. Era el café más dulce que jamás había probado.

.-  
.-

White salió del edificio y se dirigió inmediatamente al taxi, a pesar de todo, todo había salido bien, esos habían sido uno los días más estresantes de todo su trabajo, claro está que había tenido días peores viviendo solo a base de café, pero ese no era el tema, lo importante ahí es que ahora tenía un trabajo estable, posiblemente podría empezar su propia empresa, para no tener que volver a pasar por los gajes del empleo.

Sería su propia jefa, y ya se imaginaba quién sería su socio.

Su celular sonó.

—¿Diga?

—¡WHITE! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI TAXI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE DESAPARECISTE POR TRES DÍAS?!

Bueno, casi todo había salido bien. Casi.

* * *

Y así damos por finalizada la historia, ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Recuerden, los reviews son bonitos (?)

Nos vemos.


End file.
